


Границы размыты

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда они сломались непонятно - может, когда перешли черту в этом своём безрассудном флирте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Границы размыты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_lumos_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_lumos_).



Отбитые костяшки на руках кровоточат.

Брэдли сжимает кулаки, натягивая кожу, внимательно рассматривает ссадины. Но вместо привычных «наверное, не стоило так срываться» или «ну вот опять» в голове глухо. Он видит содранный эпидермис в красных подтёках, подносит правую руку ко рту, слизывает солоноватую кровь, прикусывает кольцо, но боли, даже лёгкого жжения, нет – ничего нет, кроме какого-то притуплённого чувства потери, застилающего разум.

Хотя он, конечно, уже давно привык, смирился, пережил. 

Но иногда так – снова, догоняет, настигает, сваливается всей тяжестью на плечи, придавливает к земле. Вот и сегодня, привет, потрескавшийся асфальт, мутная лужа, давайте обнимемся. Тогда, лёжа на спине, он смотрит вверх и на грани истерики смеётся, от осознания шаблонности ситуации – лирический герой и бескрайнее небо, которому плевать на людские проблемы. А дома его ухватывает какая-то тупая злоба, и страдает ни в чём не повинная белая стена.

 

*

Он не сорвался после финала; не сорвался там, вдали от; не сорвался в апреле после премьеры, и казалось, всё наконец устаканилось, он нашёл свою опору, свою точку равновесия. Болезненная, скручивающаяся узлом в животе, новая норма. Ненависть к себе почти стёрлась, иррациональная сжигающая чёрная зависть покрылась белой пеленой, превратившись во что-то серое, едва осязаемое; а бесконечная тоска была условно принята за ноль, начало координат. Теперь так. Его обволокло плотным войлоком, через который лишь едва-едва иногда пробивались отрывки внешнего мира.

*

Наверное, Брэдли никогда до конца не поймёт Колина, не разгадает, не постигнет тонкую науку правильных ходов. Не научится подстраиваться. Иногда он попадает в «яблочко» - и его сшибает с ног волна, где нежность, веселье, страсть, понимание, - всё в кучу. Но это лишь везение новичка в казино, и оно предсказуемо постепенно сходит на нет. Нынче фортуна к нему не благосклонна.

*

Дверь ударила его неожиданно. Большая удача, что в ней не было дверного глазка, так что Колину всё же пришлось её сначала открыть, и большая неудача, что она оказалась такой тяжёлой и с силой прилетела в вовремя подставленную руку, когда он заметил, кто на пороге. Но у Брэдли была пара секунд, судьбоносная практически пара, – обласкать взглядом, приметить все возможные изменения и осознать, что соскучившиеся люди так не кривят лицо. Но Колин всё же впустил его, свёл всё в неудавшуюся шутку и уставился во все глаза, устроившись напротив в кресле и ссутулившись. И Брэдли внезапно вспомнил.

*

Колин откидывает голову назад, выгибается в пояснице, и Брэдли не может отвести взгляда от дёргающегося кадыка. Он осторожно, будто спрашивая разрешения, проводит пальцами по тёмным волоскам на груди, оглаживает живот и удовлетворённо замечает, как Морган закусывает губу и жмурится. 

* 

Тогда это казалось дикостью, сиюминутным порывом, о котором они обязательно пожалели бы на утро. Где-то далеко, на крае сознания показалось.

*

Но в тот момент, обнажённой грудью к груди, губами по подставленной шее к ключице, поначалу неуверенно, будто они ещё до конца не осознают ситуацию, вдыхая чужой запах... А после, осмелев и одурев от нахлынувших эмоций, от понимания чего-то неправильного, ненормального, что никак не вытравить из головы, как-то хаотично ласкать, трогать, целовать куда придётся, чувствовать под собой упругое, сильное тело. Огрубевшими от меча ладонями сжимать бёдра, отросшей щетиной царапать мелко подрагивающий живот, прикусывать нежную кожу.

*

Колин никогда не скрывал от него свои предпочтения - с кем и как. А Брэдли не скрывал свои, и они у них предсказуемо различались. Но это не казалось проблемой. Джеймсу нравилось играть и провоцировать поначалу - и он жить не смог без всех этих перемигиваний, улыбок, жестов, прикосновений; а после - совместных вечеров, общих шуток, понятных лишь им двоим, какой-то потрясающей синхронизации в действиях.

Конечно, иногда им говорили что-то вроде "эй, парни, вы же в курсе, что это ненормально?" или "когда вы уже переспите?", но они лишь на пару пожимали плечами в ответ первым и вежливо посылали в дали вторых. Нет, однажды Брэдли всё же спросил у Колина, не напрягает ли его эта их "игра". Тот, лишь на секунду задумавшись, ответил, что влюбляться в Джеймса в его планах нет.

*

Колин переворачивает их, нависает над Брэдли и внимательно, прищурившись, смотрит; какое-то тягуче-долгое, невыносимо-долгое, ненормально-долгое мгновение просто смотрит, не трогает, не целует, и Джеймсу это не нравится. Он тянется к Моргану, вызывая в ответ усмешку, слегка раздражается и вдруг осознаёт всё разом. Что они оба почти раздеты, что за окном уже давно темно, что телевизор где-то в углу мельтешит белым шумом, что на кровати сбилось покрывало...

*

Что они доигрались.  
А их предупреждали.  
Но они лишь беззаботно отмахивались, уверяя, что у них всё под контролем.

*

Колин не влюблён в Брэдли, но он толкает его обратно на спину, надавливает одной рукой на плечо, вторую облизывает и кладёт ему на член. Брэдли не влюблён в Колина, но он сильно возбуждён и подстраивается под чёткие, выверенные, сильные движения. Дыхание сбивается, он дёргается под Морганом, и тот замедляется, пристально вглядывается ему в глаза. Джеймс, как завороженный, не может разорвать зрительный контакт. Он чувствует сомкнутые кольцом пальцы Колина на себе, ощущает лёгкий привкус тёмного пива в его дыхании и неотрывно смотрит в ответ. Кончая, Брэдли всё же прикрывает веки и снова поднимает в тот момент, когда Колин, провокационно улыбается и слизывает с пальцев его сперму.

А потом уходит.

*

Колин напротив - измученный после болезни, уставше-сгорбленный, бледнее обычного.

\- Ты по делу или просто так? - наконец спросил он всё ещё неокрепшим голосом.  
\- Ты мог бы позвонить, - ответил невпопад Брэдли.  
\- Зачем? 

Брэдли промолчал. 

Когда они сломались непонятно - может, когда перешли черту в этом своём безрассудном флирте; может, когда в первый раз поцеловались, поддавшись секундному порыву и ударившему в головы "Гиннесу"; может, когда Колин властно отдрочил Брэдли; а может, когда Артур умер на руках у Мерлина, - но скорее всего, их никогда и не было.

\- Это игра, - любил говорить Морган, но играл, как дышал, проживал все эти жизни, основательно принимал внутрь себя.

А Джеймс слишком поздно осознал, что да, он никогда не влюблялся в него, но любил - не трепетно и нежно, а глубоко, сильно, на уровне инстинктов. Он хотел заботиться, оберегать, защищать, но незадача - Колин был взрослым человеком и в заботе не нуждался.

*

И вот - покачивающаяся лестница, грязный асфальт, вонючая лужа и багровые пятна на бывшей белой стене.

Нет, нет, нет, не соглашается Брэдли с таким положением дел, хлопает раскрытыми ладонями по полу и рывком поднимается на ноги. Подпрыгивает, сгоняя мерзкую удушающую апатию, жёстко массирует виски и идёт в ванную избавляться от крови, пота и бессилия. Там он долго рассматривает себя в зеркале, припоминает вкус тёмного пива на языке, кидает снятое кольцо на полочку и возвращается уже в тот размывающий границы вечер.

Колин салютирует ему своей бутылкой, а после хрипло стонет в такт его движениям.

Брэдли ласкает себя, широко расставив ноги и откинувшись назад, костяшки пальцев едва-едва побаливают, - и ему абсолютно всё равно, что Колин предпочитает быть сверху. 

В его вселенной и с ним он позволяет себя любить, трахать и не отпускать.

**Author's Note:**

> Моей прекрасной девочке с любовью на двадцатилетие.


End file.
